


Benefits

by Val_Creative



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All demons have needs. Eventually they demand satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

*

 

Sebastian understood as a demon that some needs are… _optional_ …

He could put off the craving for a human soul for years at a time—replacing it with another form, like _sleep_ (although it was more of luxury then necessity; he was capable of tiring occasionally) or _sexual satiation_ (from the most arbitrary of places and of victims: nuns blushing sinfully underneath wimples, lolling and heavily-painted prostitutes, noblemen inviting him in with blasé eyes)…

Needs only became an increasing _problem_ when this suppressed appetite was directly focused on _one_ particular person after an extended amount of time…

Ciel Phantomhive went to bed the evening before with his... _physical constitution_ unimpaired and with a relatively good outlook for the coming hours of the new day.

Regretfully, he could not say it was true... several hours after waking that morning...

The first sensation Ciel could place as the dregs of an dreamless sleep crept away from him was the shift of the bottom hem of his nightshirt— as discrete, long-fingered hands slipped over the front of the silk material before settling weighed on his sides. The fifteen-year-old shied away from the pressure a little, wrinkling his nose with his eyes still closed. The next sensation caused Ciel to jolt from his semi-unconsciousness, eyelids springing open— _as something warm and unutterably_ _moist_ — necked the underside of his jaw.

"Good morning, Young Master. My humblest apologies for allowing you to oversleep past the preludes of today's busy schedule." The mouth open to his skin murmured languidly, "Mister Stanton of the Stanton Sweets Company has postponed his business meeting with you this morning to late Thursday... your appointment with Miss Nina Hopkins is momentarily disband with measuring Maylene for a replacement on one of her torn uniforms, _and_ ," the tip of a tongue faintly pressed past teeth and fangs, "your beloved fiancee is dutifully waiting for you just outside your bedroom door..."

Ciel swallowed back a husky scream of pleasure as those _damned_ hands found new, _more interesting_ territory to explore— untouched and touched parts humming with fever and complaint— and his lower lip became captured. His hands writhing into Sebastian's hair yanked enough to make any ordinary man cringe in pain. As it were, Sebastian proved not anything lesser of extraordinary.

" _CIEEEEEEEEEL~!_ " The locked, brass door handle to Ciel's bedroom rattled violently in Lizzy's gloved, insistent hands. But with no measure of lax. " _What is taking yoooooou so looooooooong~?"_

When she pushed a tiny shoulder against the glossed cherry-wood door, it gave away as the butler answered her pounding by unlocking and smiling perfunctory down on her as he caught her. "My apologies for keeping you waiting." Lizzy smiled back with a similar, unguarded flair, stepped away from him, and scanned her emerald eyes for her beloved Ciel in the room.

And there he was, donned in his traditional blue waistcoat, and looking particularly grumpy as he flattened the wrinkles in his knee-length shorts. Even the appearance of his frown could not deter her cheerful nature as she bolted across the room and snagged him around the arm, almost sending him reeling backwards from the energetic force. "Oh my! What happened to your lip, Ciel?" The blonde noble-girl gasped, clenching his chin between her thumb and index finger to still him. Ciel's blue eyes widened in panic for a split second.

Before she could get a chance to catch it, Sebastian explained calmly, "Young Master has a nasty little habit of biting his lip while he sleeps."

Lizzy nodded in understanding pity (a darkish-blue eyebrow twitched up in annoyance as Sebastian's smile grew). "Well, it looks terrible! It must be dealt with!"

"I agree completely, young miss."

"Sebastian, you should monitor Ciel's sleep to make sure he is not harming himself!" Lizzy said, tightening her rigid hold on her fiance's limp arm, as the very tips of his ears turned a funny reddish color. Sebastian observed from his position from the bedroom doorway as that bruised-to-a-pure-crimson, ripe lip stretched against his lower teeth ( _deliciously_ ).

"With pleasure, of course. As a servant of the Phantomhive name..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sebastian." Ciel warned from across the room.

"I will go as far as you allow me, Young Master."

 

*


End file.
